


From Sand, a Pearl

by thatworldinverted



Series: 31 Myths in 31 Days [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mermaids, Ocean, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: The things that love creates.Where Mermaids Come FromA 31 Myths in 31 Days story





	From Sand, a Pearl

Our world was not so new now; the gods and humans had settled in, found their places, made their homes. 

The goddess Adamaris lived in the sea to the west. She was in it and of it, and all things that swam there were under her command. Adamaris watched the fishermen in the early morning- wet the toes of children on the shore- laughed with a voice like thunder when storms tossed the waves. 

Adamaris spent many years learning the ways of her sea. She learned the name of every creature who lived there and every plant that grew up from her sand. It was then, when she knew the depths, that Adamaris began to walk the shore. She wished to know the people who made their home there. 

On a day much like this one, as sunlight filtered through misty rain, that Adamaris met the goddess Cora, whose task it was to paint rainbows in the sky. 

The two goddesses walked, and as they walked they spoke of many things. This was the first day they met there on the shore, but it was not the last. Each meeting they lingered longer, spoke more tenderly, until one day their fingers reached and tangled and clasped. From hands it was not far to lips, and the time came when Adamaris and Cora came together as one. 

When the goddesses were finished with their pleasure, they found beneath their bodies a pearl, shined to a high polish, glimmers of color dancing along its surface. Laughing, Cora kissed the pearl and placed it into the hands of Adamaris, who bid farewell to her lover and stepped into the sea. As she did so, the pearl she held transformed- what the goddess held now was the hand of a small girl-creature, tail bright with rainbow scales, eyes as turquoise-green as Adamaris’ sea, her hair a blue like the sky that stretched above them. 

Adamaris smiled with delight and held her daughter close to her chest. What a surprise she would have for Cora on the morrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my Camp Nanowrimo 2017 project, in which I'm writing 31 myths in 31 days, inspired by [this prompt list](https://writerswrite.co.za/using-myths-for-writing-prompts/). You can also find these on my tumblr [here](http://thatworldinverted.tumblr.com).


End file.
